


When The Day Met The Night

by TheLittlestFairy



Series: Things Are Shaping Up To Be Pretty Odd [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Now it’s gay, confession time bby, lyrics are referenced, yet another P!ATD song title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestFairy/pseuds/TheLittlestFairy
Summary: Snufkin made a promise to return to Moominvalley every spring, and he always does. Now in the summer, he finally realizes why he always comes back.OrSnufkin falls in love the way we fall asleep: slowly and then all at once.





	When The Day Met The Night

It was another glorious summer in Moominvalley, much like any summer Snufkin had spent there; and he had spent plenty. When Snufkin had first stumbled upon the valley once upon a springtime, he was grateful to find miles of blooming flowers and sparkling streams, but even more grateful for its friendly inhabitants. Even a creature as lonesome as Snufkin found delight in the rambunctious Little My, whom he discovered was his older half-sister, and the sweet as honey Moomin parents. The one creature that kept him coming back, however, was his dear Moomintroll. From the moment they met, Moomin had been the most radiant thing Snufkin had ever seen. He shone as bright and warm as the sun, and Snufkin couldn’t get enough of it, he discovered. The first spring they spent together sparked an incredible bond between the two, and so it was Moomin who begged Snufkin not to break his heart and leave him all alone in the middle of summer. Snufkin swore he’d return to Moominvalley every year from then on, and he surely did. 

Moomin and Snufkin were resting under a tree in an attempt to beat the heat. Snufkin’s hat had been discarded by his side, and Moomin had taken to weaving a crown of flowers around its middle. The gesture made Snufkin’s finicky heart skip a beat. They were spending even more time together these past few seasons. The years only drew the two closer, and Moomin’s undivided attention for Snufkin eventually became a big enough hint for Snorkmaiden. Even if he didn’t see it, Snufkin was Moomin’s whole world. Snorkmaiden wasn’t going to take that away, and so she let go of her childhood fantasies much to Moomin’s relief. Perhaps it was wrong, but Snufkin felt a sense of relief about it as well. It was as if he’d won something he didn’t know he was competing for, but either way, it was his now. And it felt right. 

You see, Snufkin was just hanging around until he fell in love. 

The realization hit him fast and hard. Here, under the green umbrella trees in the middle of summer, Snufkin fell in love for the very first time with his best friend. And he was terrified, the poor creature. Snufkin was not one for attachments of any kind. His promise to return to Moominvalley each spring was one thing -because he truly did love the valley- but to give his heart to another, that was something completely different. Snufkin was not used to loving, or being loved in turn. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be used to it. All of his protests simply fell apart, however, when Moomin was by his side. He needed Moomintroll, his dear Moomintroll, and that was that. Snufkin could do nothing but love this creature with all his fearful heart and hope that there might be some love in Moomin’s heart for him in return. 

“Snufkin, play me a song, would you?” 

Moomin asked lazily as he put the finishing touches on Snufkin’s flower crown. Snufkin, who had been in quite a daze mulling over his lovestruck thoughts, snapped out of it to fulfill Moomin’s request. He smiled as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his trusted harmonica. If Moomin wasn’t his dearest love, his harmonica surely would be. He lifted the instrument to his lips and played a bouncy tune with ease. Moomin perked his ears and listened intently, realizing he hadn’t yet heard this tune before. It floated through the humid air, seemingly carried along by the summer breeze. Snufkin plaid through the song with ease, letting the last notes linger before lowering the harmonica to smile at Moomin. 

“Oh Snufkin, what a great song! Wherever did you learn it?”

The troll questioned, sitting up to meet Snufkin’s eyes. Snufkin turned away as a rosy blush dusted his cheeks. Moomin waited eagerly for an answer that he hoped would turn into a thrilling tale.

“This past winter on my travel South, my dear friend. I found a lovely village that was in the midst of a big celebration, and there was much music to be heard. I learned quite a few songs from that visit, but this one is my favorite.”

Snufkin explained, unable to keep a smile off his face. Not like he wanted to. After all, the lovely Moomintroll was smiling right back at him. 

“Do you know what it’s about, Snufkin?”

“It’s about when they day met the night. They say that when the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky.” 

Moomin said nothing at this, but Snufkin could hear the way Moomin gasped. He was a romantic at heart, so the synopsis of the song simply melted Moomin’s little heart. 

“How beautiful.”

Moomin whispered, eyes wide and shining. Whether it was the heat of the summer or the look in his eyes, he didn’t know, but Snufkin decided now was the time to be brave. Or perhaps crazy was the better word for it. 

“Do you know why it’s my favorite, Moomin?”

Moomin simply cocked his head at the question, but didn’t reply. Snufkin inhaled deeply and inched a bit closer to Moomin, lowering his voice to a low hum.

“It reminds me of you, or rather, of us, Moomin. You have always been such a bright light, so warm and radiant. And you make everyone you meet so incredibly happy, including me. I can be as cold and dark as the night itself, but you still choose to shine your light on me, and I will never know what I’ve done to deserve something as brilliant as you.” 

Moomin now looked on the verge of tears. Snufkin’s unexpected message left Moomin’s heart beating quite rapidly. His breath quickened, and he was absolutely certain the tips of his ears had turned an embarrassing shade of pink. 

“I suppose what I’m trying to say is that I... well, it appears that I have fallen in love with the sun. My sun.” 

Snufkin had to force himself to hold a steady gaze with Moomin. Inside though, every alarm was going off. His feet begged him to spring up and run full speed away from Moomin, but he fought the urge with his whole being. Snufkin couldn’t take back what he’d said, so he might as well live with the consequences, whatever they may be. 

“Oh, Snufkin!”

And with that, Moomin had leaped onto Snufkin, wrapping him in the tightest hug he had ever known. Moomin nuzzled into Snufkin’s cheek, and he could feel little teardrops fall onto his face. Emotions overwhelmed, Snufkin wrapped his arms around Moomin and let out a laugh full of relief and joy. 

“Snufkin, that is simply the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I love you dearly, you know. I really do. I have for a long time. I never would’ve dreamt of this. Of you and I. The moon to my sun.” 

Moomin confessed softly. They now both lay on the grass, still wrapped up in each other. The softest wind blew around them, ruffling the grass and Moomin’s fur. The sun had begun to set, and the world began to light up in an entirely new color.

“My dear Moomintroll.”

Was all Snufkin could utter, and the sky was truly golden as the day and night lay there on the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was the big confession moment woohoo! I know this part was much longer than the last but I hope I made it worth the read. Thank you so much for reading, I really enjoyed writing this. Ant wait to put out part 3 :)


End file.
